1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflective mechanism for a computer-controlled stage lamp including universally rotatable motors to provide more colorful light effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sound effect and light effect are very important to stage performance. A good light effect provides a good background to the whole performance and makes the audience focus on the performer(s). A wide variety of stage lamps have heretofore been designed to provide desired light effect. A typical stage lamp, as shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 of the drawings, includes a computer-controlled lamp 6 with a light source (not shown) and a rotating disc (not shown) carrying various patterns thereon mounted in a casing 60 thereof. Light from the light source passes through a pattern on the rotating disc and a lens 61 and is thus incident to a reflective mechanism 7 from which the incident light is reflected, thereby providing colorful reflective images. The reflective mechanism 7 is mounted in a mounting section 62 of the casing 60 and includes a first motor 70 with an output shaft 701 extended through an inclined plate 63. A bracket 71 is securely attached to the output shaft 701 of the first motor 70 to rotate therewith. A second motor 72 is mounted to the bracket 71 and has an output shaft 721 to which a barrel 74 is mounted. A cylindrical mirror 74 means 741 (consisting of a plurality of mirror strips) is mounted to an outer periphery of the barrel 74 for reflecting incident light from the lens 61. The inclined plate 63 includes an opening 64 through which a wire 73 extends so as to be electrically connected to the second motor 72 for supplying power to the second motor 72. The output shaft 701 of the first motor 70 rotates about an axis X, and the output shaft 721 of the second motor 72 rotates about another axis Y that is perpendicular to the axis X. Thus, the barrel 74 with the cylindrical mirror 741 is expected to rotate universally such that the light, after passing through the lens 61, may be reflected by the mirror 741 to provide varying three-dimensional light images.
Nevertheless, rotational movements of the motors 70 and 72 must be limited to avoid entanglement of the wire 73 extended through the opening 64. In fact, the output shaft 701 of the motor 70 rotates in an interrupted way through a limited angle in opposite directions alternately instead of 360.degree. rotation. In addition, the wire 73 tends to wear by peripheral edge of the opening 64 and thus results in a short circuit or open circuit. In addition, the first motor 70 has a relatively large load (the output shaft 701 carries the bracket 71, the second motor 72, and the barrel 74) and thus has a short life.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved reflective mechanism to solve these problems.